Trundle/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Troll (Frost) |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Freljord |occupation = * King of The Ice Trolls |faction = * Freljord * Frostguard * The Ice Trolls |allies = Lissandra |friends = |rivals = Ashe, Sejuani |related= * Journey Into the Freljord * The Freljord }} Lore Trundle is a hulking and devious troll with a mischievous streak. There is nothing he can't beat into submission and bend to his will, not even the ice itself. With his massive, frozen club, he chills his enemies to the core and runs them through with jagged shards of ice. Fiercely territorial, Trundle chases down anyone foolish enough to enter his domain and laughs as they bleed into the tundra. Trundle's warband once followed a foolish and cowardly chieftain. Under such a weak leader, Trundle feared he and his kin would fall prey to the other troll hordes scattered across the tundra. When his challenge to the chieftain ended in humiliation, Trundle did something that wasn't very troll-like: instead of his fist, he turned to his wits. Thinking on his hairy feet, he spun a tall tale about the troll leaders of old, claiming they wielded weapons of great power as symbols of their right to rule. Though he'd made up the story on the spot, Trundle wagered that if he could find or steal such a weapon, he would become the rightful leader of the warband. The trolls believed him, but none thought him capable of undertaking such a challenge. Knowing the boastful troll would die trying, the foolish chieftain agreed and Trundle departed to the familiar sound of laughter. Alone but undaunted, Trundle ventured into the foreboding realm of the dreaded . There, hidden among the many ancient and dangerous secrets, he hoped to find a weapon to prove his elaborate tale. He out-muscled the Ice Witch's guards and outsmarted her dark magic traps, but nothing he scavenged matched the power he'd described to his kin. Finally, he found an unexpected prize: a huge and magical club of never-melting True Ice. Grasping the weapon, he marveled at the cold power that ran through him. But then the wrathful Ice Witch herself appeared. As she summoned her dark magic, Trundle believed he had met his end, but another clever idea struck him. With a knowing grin, he offered the Ice Witch a devious proposition: a troll army, he told her, would be of much more use to her than one troll corpse... When Trundle returned to the warband, his fellow trolls bowed to his conquest. Calling his weapon "Boneshiver," he took a moment to enjoy the look of numb shock on his chieftain's face before he caved it in. Seizing command, Trundle announced that there would no longer be chieftains - only a Troll King before whom all of his kind would kneel. The trolls rallied behind their brash, new leader and prepared for the coming war. With Trundle leading the charge, the time of the trolls had finally come. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on or * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon dying * |-|Traditional= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Match start * ''"I got all prettied up for this fight!" '' ;Player team victory * ''"Don't start trollin me, please." ;Player team defeat * "GG!" Development was designed by Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien Trundle TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Trundle splash art Trundle Lil'SluggerSkin old.jpg|1st Lil' Slugger Trundle splash art Trundle JunkyardSkin old.jpg.jpg|1st Junkyard Trundle splash art Trundle TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Traditional Trundle splash art Trundle.jpg|Trundle concept art (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Trundle_concept_2.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle concept 1.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Trundle_concept_3.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_Tradicional_concept.jpg|Traditional Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_concept.jpg|Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_Junkyard_concept.jpg|Junkyard Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle Baseball concept.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle model Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you're a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we're on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He's hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something. Trundle Visual Talks By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King What's this...? Is this... a troll? What's a troll doing in the Freljord? Are we... trolling you? On a more serious note, some of you will probably guess that if there's a troll and he's wielding a club... it's Trundle! So we wanted to give you a taste of what's to come, namely Trundle's relaunch and his reimagining in the icy north. While old Trundle certainly had a unique narrative and visual design, we always felt he was disconnected from the rest of the world. This inhibited the number of stories we could tell with Trundle and, well, we want to tell stories about him. Trundle's upcoming changes include a gameplay update (more of a quality improvement than a rework – similar in scope to our Taric changes in 3.03), a new ice-themed aesthetic (if you couldn't guess), and a new story that ties Trundle to the brewing conflict in the Freljord. Stay tuned in the coming weeks, because we've got plans for Trundle – not to mention that Trundle has plans of his own! You'll have to wait to hear more, but here's something to tide you over. As with Karma's relaunch, anyone who owns Trundle before his relaunch will get this Traditional Trundle (has a nice ring to it) skin for free: Champion rework (Full Relaunch): Trundle, the Troll King By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Champion rework: Trundle, the Troll King As tensions rise in the Freljord, the frost trolls fight to preserve their homeland. , now troll king, leads his people with cunning, brutal strength and just enough wit to make would-be conquerors think twice about entering his . When skulls need smashing, Trundle's the troll for the job. Trundle has a lot of changes coming. In addition to a complete visual rework, Trundle's story has been revamped to reflect his new direction and new charge - using guile uncharacteristic of his people to lead them through tumultuous times. His gameplay is remaining the same with some tweaks. ;Visuals What began as a kickass ice troll skin for Trundle quickly transformed into a full-fledged campaign to reinvent his look. A frost motif, instead of disease and garbage, felt like a better fit for his and abilities, both of which are typically associated with ice. Trundle's model was reimagined into a badass ice troll alpha with a commanding battlefield presence. Trading his skulking hobble for a fearsome, imposing stride, Trundle's now one champion you don't want to troll. Just like the relaunch, those of you who already unlocked Trundle get a free skin based on Trundle's traditional look, complete with classic VO. Previous Lore Hide= |-| |-|Old lore= Trolls have never been well-regarded beings on Valoran. Generally speaking, they are barbaric, cannibalistic, and sneaky. They are creatures relegated to the murky recesses of the world, hidden away from most intelligent beings. Despite their maleficent natures, however, the Ruhgosk never deserved the grisly fate that was visited upon them. Generations ago, a twisted necromancer known as Hakolin the Bonecrafter attempted to enslave the Ruhgosk tribe. These trolls are considerably more gentle than their ill-mannered brethren, although still uncouth by human standards. The Ruhgosk fought tooth and claw against the necromancer, ultimately driving him from their land. As a parting gift, Hakolin afflicted the trolls with a leprous disease, forever cursing the members of the tribe. The leprosy would have rotted their flesh away to nothing were it not for the trolls' natural ability to regenerate. Caught forever in a hideous rotting state, the Ruhgosk endured their curse while desperately in search of a cure. They never found one. A wise Ruhgosk shaman learned that he could magically bind the disease to a single troll, provided that the troll could bear the weight of the entire tribe's curse upon himself. However, there was no such troll...until the birth of Trundle. His ability to regenerate is so profound that it appeared as if he did not carry the disease. As Trundle grew, he came to understand his gift and what it could do for his people. When he came of age, he took the curse from his tribe in a baptism of searing agony. Through the shaman's ritual, Trundle became a horrifying creature whose flesh constantly sloughs off his body, only to be re-grown in an unremitting cycle. He has joined the League of Legends in hopes of eventually finding someone who could dispel the heinous curse completely. |-| League Judgement= Previous Abilities Hide= |-|Show= These abilities were part of Trundle's original kit, in use from his release in V1.0.0.106 until his rework in V3.6. Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he absorbs its life force and heals for % of its maximum health}}. |range = }} | }} Trundle bites his target with this next basic attack, dealing modified physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. |description2 = This attack increases Trundle's attack damage for 8 seconds, with his opponent losing half of this amount for the same duration. |leveling = AD)}} |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | , , or if the attack misses, but will still incur the attack damage increase/decrease. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Trundle does not gain any bonus AD from using this ability on structures or units immune to disabling debuffs (eg. ). |video=Trundle QVideo }}}} Trundle infects a target -radius area with his curse for 8 seconds, gaining increased attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while standing on it. |leveling = |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} seconds. Enemies caught in the center of the eruption are briefly knocked back. |description2 = The pillar blocks movement within range and slows enemies within |Estimated}} range every seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | -range. * The pillar cannot be placed inside impassable terrain. Attempting to do so will cause the pillar to spawn in the nearest available spot of accessible terrain, similar to and pets such as . * Although the pillar does not deal any damage, it will trigger in-combat effects such as drawing tower aggro and cancelling the effects of out-of-combat abilities such as and . |video=Trundle EVideo }}}} Trundle drains the life force out of an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and healing himself for the same amount, aswell as stealing a percentage of the target's armor and magic resist. |description2 = Half of the stats are drained immediately and the other half over the next 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Patch History **No longer work on turrets. * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 75. V5.23: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. V5.12: * ** Total ratio increased to % from %. V5.9: * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Knockback Distance increased to 225 from 150. V5.5: * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1000. * ** Healing amplification increased to 20% at all ranks from %. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Subjugate to only steal 36% of the target's Armor and Magic Resistance instead of 40%. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. V3.8: * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. V3.6: Rework * ** Renamed * ** Renamed ** Damage adjusted to % attack damage)}} from % attack damage)}}. ** Now slows target by 75% for seconds on hit. ** Animation speed scales with Trundle's attack speed. * Contaminate ** Renamed ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now grants % increased healing to Trundle. ** No longer grants tenacity. * ** Renamed ** Now interrupts channels. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 6.5. * ** Renamed ** Initial damage and drain over time changed to % max health damage from . ** Initial armor and magic resist steal and drain over time adjusted to 20% from %. ** Drain over time effect now applies over 4 seconds and keeps the stats for another 4 seconds afterwards instead of draining over 6 seconds. V3.5: * ** Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.150: * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. V1.0.0.131: * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.118: * ** Fixed a bug where the particle could queue up in the fog of war. V1.0.0.116: * ** Fixed a bug where it could be dodged. V1.0.0.106: Added * (Innate) ** Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * (Q) ** Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * (W) ** Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * (E) ** Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate) ** Trundle immediately steals his target's health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. }} References cs:Trundle/Příběh de:Trundle/Background fr:Trundle/Historique pl:Trundle/historia ru:Trundle/Background sk:Trundle/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements